FoxOTL Amino Stories!
by TwotailedKitsune
Summary: Stories from my deleted account on tbe Warriors Amino! Rated T for Gore and Murder.


Hello there, I am The Fox Of The Lands. I really wanted to save all my old stories from the other Warriors Amino, which I have quit. Please do enjoy my old stories.

None of these have been edited from their original form-

These are not in order of post, but in order of the stories themselves.

\--

The Hawk's Song (prequel to Drowning)

(GORE WARNING)

[BC] "RUN DAWN, RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK!"

Dawn which the sky touches yanked herself up in her nest and gasped. She had had the dream again, the running one. The twolegged monsters thought it was a joke, letting the beasts out on her and her mother, Mummi. She had no idea if her mother died or not, but she had gotten away in time, her wings had snapped open for the first time in her life. Her sister desperately hung onto Seymour as they tried to escape from the battle against the beasts. Their fangs had ripped through her sisters leg, rendering it useless.

[BC] "Stoneteller, are you ok?"

She knew who this was, Snake that sneaks through grass. He so desperately wanted to be her mate, going far enough to have her current mate killed by being chased by a Eagle, whom became her mate.

[BC] "Snake that sneaks thr-"

He snapped at her, his words coming out like poison.

[C] "Meet me by the ocean, Dawn which the sky touches."

She stood up, why was she dong this? She had no control, and he had called her by the full name. Her twisted, taloned front paw scraped the Crevace as she walked out, walking to the ocean. She passed her father, who crowed a "Good morning, Daughter!" Which she answered with, "Good morning, father!"

[BC]"DAWN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!"

Snake that sneaks through grass sat by the calm, blue waves. He looked at her with a glint in his eye, he wanted to be his Stoneteller's mate bad.

[C] She had other plans.

[BC] "Stoneteller? Stoneteller, do you love me?"

[C] Dawn looked on.

[BC] " No, I am sorry. I do not like you the way you like me."

[BC] "well, you're going too. Or else-"

[C] she was hit in the head and dragged away.

[BC] "I'll show you a death worthy of the name 'Stoneteller'."

[C] ... ... ... am I dead?

Dawn which the sky touches woke up. She was being held down by another cat whom she could not see, her wings had snapped in positions not normal, blood everywhere, staining her orange and white feathers.

[C] "What do you want from me?"

He looked at her with ice blue eyes.

[BC] " I want you dead."

[C] And with that, he beckond the other cat to throw her into the ocean. He looked at dawn one more time.

[BC] "Goodbye, my lovely Dawn which the sky touches."

[C] and she was thrown over the edge into the Rocky water.

Dawn splashed as her body made contact with the water, broken and bloody wings trying to flap. She sumberged, then started to get pulled down. Nothing had her, what was going on? She looked down.

[C] she was tied up with vines and rocks, and was sinking to the bottom, where the spiky, nail-sharp rocks were.

Dawn's legs and arms started to thrash around, trying to escape her death, and failed.

The rocks slowly peirced her back as she screamed, letting water into her body. Her broken, bent wings tried flapping again, tearing up in the Rocky deathtrap below, as her blood started to pour from her back.

The rock peiced through her chest, blood spitting into the water, painting it red as she ceased kicking and flapping her wings, as she let death take her away...

Her last words, even though gurgled, and through a mouth full of blood, where obvious.

[BC] "I'm so sorry I failed you, my kits, my father.

[BC] "My tribe, of Burning Snow."

WOW OH MAN

MY HANDS HURT NOW XD

ok so yeah, that happened.

I've actually always wanted to do this story for a while , going back and forth between characters, deciding on Dawn which the sky touches. Yeah, I do know someone else just did a Impalment story about a tribe, but I just loved the idea.

CREDIT TO WHOEVER MADE THE BACKGROUND

Thank you for reading and have a good day!

Fallen Sand (sequel to Drowning)

Sandfoot was horrified. Her brother had been blinded, and now he almost drowned! Adderclaw's dark blue eyes were shimmering with tears as she looked at Sandfoot's ragefull, green eyes.

[BC] "I-i'm s-sorry.. S-Sandfoot..."

Adderclaw's voice was barley audible, horror and sadness filled her voice. She had left Sootstripe in the medicine den, the gruesome, twisted body limp, yet breathing. She was ready to get yelled at and maybe killed, so she braced herself when she saw Sandfoot about to speak.

[BC] "It's ok, Adderclaw."

[C] Wait, What?

Adderclaw was confused, dark blue eyes shimmering. Why was she forgiving her for almost letting her brother drown?

[BC] "W-why?"

Sandfoot looked at Adderclaw with intense care. She hasn't meant for Sootstripe to slip and almost drown, she was to caring for her brother, Adderclaw's crush was clear to Sandfoot.

[C] Sandfoot heard a voice echo through her ears.

[BC] "Don't hurt her, she had no idea it was going to happen."

[C] Dawn which the sky touches was a ghost, watching over the current happenings in Riverclan territory. She remembered the time when the sky wasn't always sunny, back when only rain and snow covered the lands, and when the firemointain splashed red, hot water out at the Tribe of Burning Snow.

[C] She knew the clans wouldn't be able to handle it if it happened again.

[C] So she helped Sootstripe, a cat blinded , twisting the clans futures. It wasn't his destiny to be blind.

[BC] The universe had collapsed at the blackened heart's evil paws, and she was here to fix it. She was here to protect.

[BC] She was here to stop the snake that sneaks through grass.

OK

So, I know this became confusing very fast, let me explain.

So in the past, (The Hawk's /p/pquv7) happened and caused, basically, a break in time. This was not destiny, it was bent and broken. Then /p/fbuakv) happened, moons and moons in the future. Adderpaw got her warrior name, Adderclaw, and her sister Ferneyes got blinded, being renamed Deadeye.

Adderclaw is now, basically, Sootstripe's guide, and she has fallen in love with him. (Go figure.)

Either way, thank you for reading, and have a nice day!

Invasion!

[C] The Shadowclan camp was silent. Too silent.

Rainkit sat in the nursery, her siblings playing. Whithout her. They never liked her, they said. After all, she was a tiny runt, and deserved less than they did, right?

[BC] But all of that changed so suddenly one day.

The camp was suddenly filled with yowls and spitting. Their coats gleamed under a ray of sun in the camp.

[C] Thunderclan was taking back what they had lost.

The horrid stench of Thunderclan filled the nursery as the three cats that had been posted there hissed.

The first, a white cat with orange markings, looking like he had struck a giant eagle down.

The second, a pure brown cat, confusion in his green eyes.

And their leader, a cat of many colors, who looked intent to kill.

[BC] "Whitepaw, take out the smaller warrior. I'll take the other two. Applepaw, get the kits."

[C] NO!

Horror filled Rainkit's eyes as the brown cat, named Applepaw, walked over to the other best. The smaller warrior, Patchpetal, hissed and threw herself at the Apprintace.

[C] She never made contact with Applepaw.

Whitepaw struck her out of the air, hissing and spitting, clawing her face and stomach, as the multi-colored Tom looked on at his apprentice, while the kits and Applepaw looked horrified.

The light brown she-cat fell to the floor, dead eyes staring in Applepaw's vicinity.

The other warriors looked on in shock at the tom who stood over the corpse, and launched themselves at him.

His face went from a grin to horror in seconds as the two, fully grown warriors tried to kill the apprentice, forgetting the fact the kits, Applepaw and the blood-eyed, multicolored tom where still in the den.

One of the warriors was flung over the white cat's shoulder, at Rainkit and her siblings, who clawed their way out of the nest.

[C] Then the Shadowclan warrior fell on top of Rainkit, knocking her unconscious.

Hello?

[BC] "Help me, Whitepaw! All these kits aren't going to carry themselves!"

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness of the den.

[C] Then it all flooded back to her.

She sat up fast, wincing at the pain that coursed from her body.

[BC] "Kit, lay back down. You'r hurt."

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

[C] And never woke up again.

Apples and Paws (sequel to Invasion!)

[BC] Rainkit was dead, and Applepaw couldn't do a thing about it.

[C] It made him feel horrible, crawling along his back, the fact he had told the poor kit to sleep, and that she would be ok.

[BC] It sickened him, to think he could of saved her, that she was dead because I him.

Whitepaw padded over to the grieving tom, looking at him with sad, yellow eyes.

[C] "Applepaw?"

The brown medicine Apprintace spun around with tears in his green, sad eyes.

[C] "A-ah, yes Whitepaw?"

The white cats yellow orbs hovered over to look at Rainkit, a small, blue kit with grey markings. She seemed to be tiny, the runt of the litter. Applepaw's green orbs followed suit, an watched as he looked at the young, scrawny kit.

[C] "I-I'm so s-sorry I f-failed h-her... I t-told her she was g-going to be o-okay-"

Applepaw cut himself off and looked at the ground, tears starting to appear in his eyes. Whitepaw watched him, then heard a voice.

[BC] "May all cats old enough to fight please come to the highrock. This is a clan meeting!"

The two Apprintaces looked at eachother, then padded out of the den, Applepaw holding Rainkit' s corpse sadly.

Their leader, Icestar, and her deputy, Rowanfoot, stood atop the highrock. Rowanfoot looked evily down into Applepaw's green orbs, as he looked at Icestar with the kit now by his and Whitepaw's, well, paws.

Icestar began to speak.

[BC] "Dear cats of Thunderclan, our raid on Shadowclan was a success. We have retrieved a kit from Shadowclan, a peace offering. Applepaw, can you please bring Rainkit up here?"

[C] The camp was suddenly filled with horror as Rowanfoot yelled out, "HE KILLED HER!" tail whipping around to point at Rainkit's limp body, as Applepaw's eyes began to refill with tears.

[BC] "R-Rowanfoot threw a w-Warrior in t-the fight, and i-It landed on h-he-her, and I c-couldn't s-save her..."

Icestar's light green eyes store down at the small, shaking, brown Tom and the white Tom trying to calm him down.

Rowanfoot jumped at Applepaw, angry snarls and hissed as he yelled, "MURDERER!"

[C] He didn't made contact with Applepaw.

Whitepaw swatted him away from the smaller, brown tom, as he cried over the kits corpse.

Rowanfoot landed a few tail-lengths away, as the intire clan looked on in shock.

Then Icestar spoke.

[BC] "Applepaw, Whitepaw. What happened?"

Rowanfoot jumped up, angrily staring at the white tom. "They shouldn't get redemption, they don't deserve it. Whitepaw killed many and Applepaw murdered that kit."

Applepaw turned, his eyes now filled with fury, tears still falling. How dare he accuse him of murdering Rainkit, when he threw the warrior on top of her, which ended her life?

Rowanfoot threw himself at Applepaw, snarling. Icestar jumped down and tried to stop Rowanfoot, yelling for him to stop.

Rowanfoot clawed her neck open.

All of Thunderclan watched in horror as Icestar fell, bleeding from her neck and mouth. Rowanfoot started to run at Applepaw while they were sencelessly staring at Icestar, losing her life.

Then everything broke.

The stench and yowls of Shadowclan filled the camp. Rowanfoot didn't care, he shoved Applepaw, with Ranking in his mouth, down to the ground, grinning evily.

[BC] "You lied to Icestar, Rowanfoot. They didn't give us Rainkit, you made us steal her."

Then he yelled so loud, every cat in the camp could hear.

[BC] "ROWANFOOT, YOU KILLED RAINKIT!"

A Shadowclan warrior tore over to Rowanfoot and Applepaw, and yanked Rowanfoot off of the apprentice, hissing.

[C] "So, you were the one who killed my kit, huh?"

[BC] "STOP FIGHTING!"

All of the cats looked up at Icestar, who had hobbled up onto the highrock. One of her legs had been broken out of place.

[C] "Is all this fighting necessary? I do not see the point in this battle!"

The warrior who had grabbed Rowanfoot, a small, golden she-cat, looked at icestar, tears forming in her eyes, and in a small voice whispered, "This cat killed my kit..."

Icestar's now cold, light green eyes pierced Rowanfoot's orange ones.

[BC] "I can no longer believe in you, Rowanfoot. This is not the first time you have done this, I can tell, but it will be the last. You are no longer part of Thunderclan, and you will be tolerated as a rouge."

Whitepaw looked at Applepaw, then to Icestar,then back at Rowanfoot, then launched at him.

Rowanfoot rolled underneath Whitepaw's attack and sliced his belly, as Applepaw's eyes began to shrink.

Whitepaw landed harshly, as Applepaw ran over to him, angrily whispering insults about Rowanfoot. "Are you ok, Whitepaw?" Applepaw asked, looking at his freind, trying to cover his would with his body.

Rowanfoot jumped at the occupied Tom, baring his teeth into a unstable smile.

[C] He was struck down by Applepaw, who had whipped around and hit him in the face, claws sheathed.

Rowanfoot landed and was tackled by the orange she-cat and a black tom, who ran him out of Thunderclan's territory.

Whitepaw looked up at Applepaw and purred. "Yea, I'm ok." He whispered, flinching at the pain that coursed throughout his body.

Applepaw helped Whitepaw to his paws and led him to the medicine den, their tails wrapping around each others in a forbiddin love.

[BC] THE END.

Wow, my hands are huring now! Anyway, this is just something that came into my mind after Invasion! This is just after the story ended. I hope you enjoyed and have a good day!

Also, if anyone wants to fangirl these two together, here's a hashtag, so I can see it. #WhiteApple . I'm looking forward to seeing your fangirling-ness!

Sleep: a short, semi-true story

[C] She woke up, everything was a nice, dark black as she slowly drifted into a dark grey den, the moon drifting in through the dens door. Her half-asleep body adjusting as the pain in her throat felt more and more like fire.

[BC] Wait, What?

[C] Foxtail, a orange-pelted cat with surprisingly placed brown markings, slowly rose from her nest, legs and eyes still not working. She let out a cough, and it felt like fire, burning her throat to a crisp, leaving the charred remains, it seemed. She had to get to the medicine den, fast. The poor, young warrior quickly padded out of the warriors den, (not really being able to see, she tripped on someone's tail and hit her throat, hard) looking around fastliy. She felt hot tears burn her face as she blindly padded towards the medicine den, following her slowly blocking sense of smell. Her raspy voice, burning her throat as she spoke, called out the loudest she could.

[BC] "Please, Berrystep, help me!"

[C] Her paws gave out underneath herself, throat burning and nose bubbling with snot. Berrystep shot out of the medicine den, his blue eyes wide with panic and horror, finally stopping at the crumpled body of Foxtail.

[BC] "What's wrong, Foxtail? Why are you up so early, and why are you slumped over, like your dying, in the middle of the camp?"

Foxtail looked up, brown eyes shimmering with tears. Berrystep looked at them, analyzing them, horror, fear, discomfort and pain all resonating inside them. Her muzzle opened, and in the only, painful voice she could get out;

[BC] "My neck feels like fire, Berrystep. Please, help me..."

Berrystep looked at her with surprise, a slight fear creeping into his head. 'Did she get that weird, new disease, the one he called Firecough?' He helped Foxtail's shaking and quivering body up, and then slowly walked her into the medicine den, helping her lay in one of the two nests he had set up. Firecough was a weird, New form of Greencough, making the receivers throat feel raw and on fire, making their nose bubble up with snot, giving horrible head and stomach aches and making their joints seem to freeze up, even though they really weren't.

[C] He got some water inside a clump of moss, dropping it in front of Foxtail's shaking, furry body. She emediently grabbed the moss and drank the water in it, hoping to calm her burning throat. As she drank, Berrystep gathered the herbs he needed, and gave them to her. He watched as she quickly are the herbs, asking for more water, so his claws sbatchrf up the empty ball of moss and shoved it back into the water, pulling it back out again and placing it in front of her again. She drank the water eagerly, gulping only once her mouth was just about full. Berrystep put a paw on Foxtail's back, looking at her as she slowly drifted into a sleepy haze from the herbs, slowly hearing his words to her as she fell asleep.

[BC] "I'm going to fix your neck, ok? Just go to sleep, Foxtail. You'll be okay."

SSOOOOOOOOOO, I woke up tonight at 2 in the morning, and my throat felt like fire, so I drank ALOT of water. My neck still hurts, but not as bad.

I hope you enjoyed the story!

-Sav, Fox

And that's all my old stories! I wanted to keep them- I reset my account, so these would have been gone- I really like how some of these turned out.


End file.
